faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Chantelune Manor
This large Victorian manor stands on the edge of Southern Lima and has been remodeled and refurbished several times, though the most recent restored it as close as possible to its original glory. Its current residents are Blaine Anderson, Cooper Anderson, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Judy Fabray, Pirmetira, and the current owner, Jesse St. James. Physical Details The size of the entire property is approximately one full acre, or just over 43,000 square feet. Though the house is lavishly designed, it only totals at just under 5,000 square feet, over 1,400 of which is attributed solely to the ballroom and solarium. Ground Floor The front of the house faces the Northeast. Most of the doors on this level are simple-designed, dark oak, double doors that slide away to hide in the walls. These match in style and finish the few lone, swinging doors on the level, including the bathroom doors, the restaurant-style door to the kitchen, and the door to the porch. The front door is wide and ornately carved with the same finish. The main doors to the ballroom lead from the foyer and match the ornate style of the front door and the overall finish. The only unique doors are the glass french doors between the ballroom and solarium and leading out to the garden. All of the floors with exception to the bathroom, solarium, ballroom, and kitchen are a slightly lighter shade of rosewood. There is also a separate garage off the northwest side of the house. The garden behind the house is just as lavish as the rest of the house, with plants from all over the world, but most notably birch trees and azaleas. *'The foyer' directly leads to all the rooms on the ground floor except the kitchen and solarium and almost divides the level down the middle. It houses the staircase and an alcove-seat, both of which are made of a combination of hand-carved rosewood and oak. The walls are white with one sleek, unadorned mirror by the door across from the alcove. There is a circular glass table with bronze elements against the staircase with a few pictures of Vocal Adrenaline situated around an blue and white orchid. In the smaller area of the hall leading to the dining room, there is a long, thin table of glass and steel on the northwestern wall with several modest yet interesting tchotchkes, including an arabesque lantern holding a creeping ivy plant. Across from this table are several cabinets which hold linens and china. Northern Corner *'The parlor' is decorated in an eclectic mixture of antique and modern styles with a mostly light neutral color palette. It has three sets of windows, one facing northeast, and two facing northwest flanking the fireplace. It houses a bar with an extensively stocked liquor cabinet, from Stoli Elit and Glen Fiddich to Carpano and Rémy Martin, a top-of-the-line audio system with Jesse's considerable collection of CDs, tapes, and records. and a sitting area of one long sofas, Jesse's smokey gray wing-back armchair, two much more modest armchairs, a coffee table, an end table, a rug, and a few planters of sansevieria under the windows. Eastern Corner *'The lounge '''is small with walls in a warm green. It houses a single sofa and coffee table, along with several cabinets of sheet music. It also houses the east-facing windowed turret, and situated within is a brand new, black, polished grand piano. Outside the window are Japanese autumn ferns. *'The bathroom''' is small and modest, but large enough to fit a sink, toilet, small cabinet, and shower stall. *'Sam's bedroom' was originally the living room but has been refurbished to be the bedroom of Sam Evans. The walls are tan. Under the bay windows is a simple four-poster full-sized bed with plaid linens in medium grays and browns. The entertainment center has been moved to sit against the northeast wall, complete with television and several digital media players, including a Playstation 3. A small, modern-style sofa serves as the seating. The large movie collection remains on the long southwest wall. In the small area right before the door to the hall there is a wide dresser to hold Sam's clothes. The door directly connecting this room to the study has been sealed, though it still stands, and the bathroom takes up the north corner, though there is not a door leading to it from this room. *'Cooper's bedroom', originally the study, now occupied by Cooper Anderson is also decorated similarly to the parlor and living room, but with more antique inspiration and a warmer and more colorful palette. It comprises half of a set of southeast-facing bay windows with the Sam's. All but the outside wall are lined with bookshelves. The agarwood desk had been replaced by an teak headboard and foot board for the full-sized bed. The linens consist of scarlet sheets and a cream duvet embroidered with arabesque patterns in fiery colors. In the center of the room is the rust-colored Russian rug, but with only one of the cream armchairs and a floor lamp in the corner of shelves. Part of the shelving unit on the wall shared with Sam's room has been redone to include an armoire for Cooper's clothes Southern Corner *'The dining room' is at the end of the foyer and is elegantly decorated in medium tones with no particular theme. It houses a small, a minibar, a large painting, a ten-foot, antique, mahogany table that seats up to eight, and a fireplace on the southwest wall. This room leads directly to the ballroom, solarium, and kitchen. *'The kitchen' has no generalized color palette or theme. There is a large window on the southwest-facing wall behind the island with three stools made of stained glass depicting a desert landscape with colorful summer flowers. The cabinets are an unfinished, aged cherrywood with natural maple countertops. The walls under the cabinets are done in terra cotta and onyx tiles, and the rest of the walls are painted charcoal with a venetian plaster finish. The appliances are all stainless steal with copper accessory hardware. The floor is covered with slate tiles that reflect the colors of the wall tiles. The pantry is at the far side of the room. This room leads directly outside to the covered porch through a simple door, and to the dining room through a matching but free-swinging door. There's a door in the floor of the porch that leads to the large basement underneath the house where Jesse's impressive collection of wines are stored. Western Corner *'The ballroom' is two-stories tall. The western-facing walls are lined with windows spanning the entire height. The walls are pale-blue and silver and are lined with statues and busts of various birds. The floors are black marble and the ceiling has a fresco depicting a moonscape, avian paradise. There is a silver and crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room and an ornate, clear-finished, ebony, concert grand piano off to the side. This room leads directly to the solarium through a pair of glass french doors. *'The solarium' is one-story tall and wraps around the western-facing walls of the ballroom. It is made almost entirely of glass, including the ceiling. The few spots of visible wall are painted a pale gold. The floors are white limestone. There is a small, wrought iron bistro table with matching chairs near the dinning room, an armchair and end table on the northwest side, and in the northern corner, there's a love seat, all of which play off but do not exactly match the bistro set. There are also many plants, large and small, including foxtails, mother-in-law's tongues, and peace lilies. This room leads directly to the garden through a pair of french doors identical to those leading from the ballroom. On the outside, these doors are flanked with large crane statues. Upper Floor On this level, the hall and audience area continue the rosewood floor from the ground level. The oak doors are also continued, but they are all standard swinging doors up here except the sliding doors leading to the closet which echo the style of the front and main ballroom doors. *'The hallway' overlooks most of the foyer, and there is a window above the main door. It's décor also reflects that of the foyer, though there are no decorative tables, just pictures and other wall-hanging things. Northern Corner *'The second guest suite', originally Bernard's suite until he passed, it is now occupied by Judy Fabray and is just off from the main hall. The bedroom has two northwest-facing windows, one large and one small, both flanking the fireplace. The ensuite bathroom has two northeast-facing windows, a cast-iron clawfoot tub, and a pedestal planter of candytufts. The floor continues the wood from the hallway and the walls are painted slate blue. In the western corner is a walk-in closet, in front of which, the agarwood desk from the study has been outfitted with a floating mirror to act as a vanity. A queen size, wrought iron bed stands across from the fireplace. The linens are plush with white-gold sheets and a powder blue duvet with an elegant damask pattern. There is also a small armchair, a planter of calla lilies, and a rug in front of the fireplace as a cozy reading corner. Eastern Corner *'The nursery' used to be a practice space for Jesse, but with all the knew residents and a baby on the way, it had been significantly remodeled into a small nursery. The walls are a soft spring green with tans and brown carpeting. A crib and planters of antimony, gorse, and montbretias in the turret. There is a twin bed unit built into a shelf and cabinet unity. There is also a modes armchair in the corner. *'The house closet' is where part of Jesse's stage used to be and where his dressing room was, but with more residents coming and settling in, the small bits of furniture were not good enough for storage. So the room was expanded and divided into four different closet spaces; one for Quinn and Sam, one for Jesse and Blaine, and one each for Sam and Cooper. *'The guest suite' is decorated in the same style as the ground floor, but the walls are seafoam green. The queen-size bed has a four-poster, gray-finished, weathered tigerwood frame with sheer cerulean fabric draped diagonally between the posts and down to the carpeted floor. The sheets are charcoal and the duvet and shams are a richer shade of cerulean with with seafoam accents. There is a silver ghost fern next to the bed. There is a small sky blue sofa and an armoire in here. It connects directly to the public bathroom on the Upper Floor. *'The guest bathroom' is one of two public bathrooms in the entire house. This one has a spacious, glass-enclosed, multiple-head shower with taupe and champagne tiles. The planter in the corner holds a white/pink ghost fern. Southern Corner *'The master suite' is also done in similar style to the rest of the house. The walls are white. Across from the door is a small fireplace with a hand-carved dark walnut mantle. Perpendicular to it is a lavender canapé-style sofa and coffee table flanked by planters of sterling roses and lavender. Across from that is a smokey-gray wingback chair that matches the one in the parlor. The carpet is lush and speckled in various shades of gray. The bed is a dark walnut frame with an exquisite headboard adorned with carved peonies and warblers. The sheets are silver cotton and the comforter is a deep plum. The pillows have a brocade pattern in various shades of purple and silver. The bed faces a pair of french doors that lead to the balcony. The doors are flanked by two floor-to-ceiling windows. The vanity and armoire are also hand-carved walnut. All the windows and the balcony doors are dressed with sheer white curtains. In the corner between the armoire and the bathroom is a full-length mirror. The balcony has a plain terrazzo floor in white marble, limestone, and quartz. The balustrade is done in bronze. *'The master bathroom' has a Spanish theme. The walls are finished with venetian plaster in warm yellows and golds. Across from the door is a claw-foot soaker tub. The feet and faucet are tarnished bronze and the basin is a dark, antique copper on the outside with classic porcelain on the inside. A single window hangs above the tub, and it's made of translucent stained glass with an abstract cathedral design in yellows and soft oranges. Another plain window hangs behind the door. Next to the tub is an ashwood changing bench with olive-green upholstery, and next to that is a planter of gold snapdragons. The floor is a natural pattern of brown marble and aged, tan limestone that continues in the glass-paned shower and up behind the sink. The faucets here, as well as the toilet are done in a burnished bronze. An antique mirror framed in ornately designed gold hangs above the sink. History The name "Chantelune" comes from the French "chanter", meaning "to sing" and "Lune" the moon. Originally built in 1877, this Victorian house first to belonged to a nameless and wealthy financier who held many grand parties in his home ballroom and extensive grounds. After the Stock Market Crash of 1929, the original owner lost his fortune. Now old, penniless, and without any family, he eventually killed himself at the age of 74. Having no inheritors, the house remained empty and slowly fell into disrepair. In the 1950s, the ballroom collapsed, destroying the surrounding solarium. However, the rest of the house remained fairly intact until the mid seventies when Bernard Marcus bought it. Bernard did nothing to repair or upkeep it and its state steadily grew worse— several of the bedrooms eventually collapsed to the ground floor. The only inhabitable rooms were the lounge, parlor, dining room, and kitchen. Though the master bedroom and servant's quarters were also still standing, they were unreachable because the stairs had collapsed as well. Then, in the Summer of 1996, Talia St. James sent her son, Jesse to live there. Talia oversaw basic renovations to bring the house up to livable conditions, notably removing the rubble of the collapsed ballroom. However, she did not spend very much money on making it a beautiful place to live. In the Autumn and Winter of 2010, Jesse St. James restored the house after his godmother died. He hired a team of expert architects and interior designers who specialized in Victorian architecture and restorations to return the house as close as possible to the original design. The ground floor remained mostly true to the original with a few updates, but during the rebuilding of the ballroom and solarium, Jesse decided to alter the plans and dedicate them to his godmother's memory. However, the upper floor was significantly changed. Jesse expanded the three bathrooms and changed the old servant's quarters into a bedroom for Bernard. He also revamped two of the bedrooms into a practice performing stage. The final modification he made was to build a separate garage. Come August of 2013, Blaine Anderson came to live in the house with his boyfriend, Jesse. In September of 2013, Bernard died and left the house to his nephew, Jesse St. James. Shortly after, Cooper Anderson moved in. By early October, Sam Evans had as well. For a few weeks of late Novemeber and early December, Killian Holt also lived there after his father died. In January, Quinn Fabray moved in, finally followed by her mother, Judy on February 1st. On the same day, the phoenix matriarch, Pirmetira also joined the household.